This invention relates to imidazole derivatives and in particular to certain imidazolylmethylphenoxyalkanamides and imidazolylalkoxybenzamides substituted on the amide nitrogen with various nitrogen containing heterocyclic groups. Such compounds are able to selectively inhibit the action of the thromboxane synthetase enzyme without significantly inhibiting the action of the prostacyclin synthetase or cyclo-oxygenase enzymes. The compounds are thus useful in, for example, the treatment of thrombosis, ischaemic heart disease, stroke, transient ischaemic attack, migraine and the vascular complications of diabetes.
Our published U.K. patent application No. 2,038,821A describes selective inhibitors of the thromboxane synthetase enzyme which are structurally related amides of the formula ##STR3## wherein m is 2 or 3 and R.sup.a is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkanoyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkylsulfonyl, CN, benzoyl or benzenesulfonyl.
Our published U.K. patent application No. 2,041,363A further describes structurally related amides of the formula ##STR4## wherein n is 1 to 4 and R.sup.b is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl or (C.sub.2 -C.sub.4)alkanoyl.
The above cited U.K. applications and U.K. patent application No. 2,031,408A for "Imidazole Derivatives" by Kenji et al. independently describe acids and esters corresponding to the amides of the present invention. These compounds also possess thromboxane synthetase enzyme inhibiting activity.